(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine compartment of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to an exterior air intake system of an engine compartment in a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, the engine and its parts relating to the engine (a battery, an air cleaner, etc.) are mounted in the engine compartment of a vehicle. In particular, the vehicle engine contains a front-end module which is positioned in front of the vehicle body. The front-end module supports the condenser.
Furthermore, the engine compartment of the vehicle typically has a battery and an air cleaner disposed in the same space and the exterior air flows into an air duct of the air cleaner through the side of the front-end module. In addition, the battery is disposed on the front side member due to the air cleaner which is disposed in the same space.
Additionally, a booming noise may be generated due to the off-set battery while the vehicle is driving.
In addition, the intake port of the air duct is positioned to the side of the front-end module. The exterior air may be prevented from flowing into the intake port due to a head lamp that is disposed on the side of the front-end module.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.